Online booking systems match guests looking for short term accommodation with hosts offering accommodations. Hosts typically have certain preferences that impact whether a particular request for an accommodation is accepted or rejected by them. Such preferences may be explicitly provided by the hosts, such as an indication that no pets are allowed, or that the accommodation is only available on weekends. Most often, however, the preferences are implicit and dependent upon several variables that are not easily quantifiable. Therefore, it can be difficult to determine whether a particular request for a reservation will be accepted or rejected